


The taste of sweat and steel

by ThatOneJunkratFucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accents, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneJunkratFucker/pseuds/ThatOneJunkratFucker
Summary: You're new to the base of operations in overwatch, working as a simple mechanics worker, thing's here weren't always that exciting, being with the work you did.You Start to yearn for just a taste of excitement, of something new, be it big or small.Lucky enough for you, a certain member has not introduced themselves properly yet.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The taste of sweat and steel

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgence and smut, a chaotic and sexual combination.
> 
> (I barely know how aussies talk, I hope it isn't TOO cringe.)

The lights flickered in a rhythm, shutting on and back off. it would have scared you on any other day, being in the dark again and again if you weren't just irritated. 

There was that android voice again.

"Power loss detected. Power restored." Athena started to get on your nerves at this point, everything was. 

You had switched the breaker off and back on twenty times it felt like, and you were starting to question why you even wanted to be here. 

Before you knew it a large sigh escaped your own lips, and you leaned onto the the cold metal wall near the panel. 

It was true, you wanted to help overwatch and it's cause to help humanity, but you weren't even helping much were you? 

Sure you helped keep the base intact, but you never even shot a single bullet, not a single bomb, and to you that's where the real impact happened. 

Defeated, you take another deep breath and reach your hand to the breaker cabnet again. 

You really didn't want to be or seem selfish, didn't want to disregard the job you were given, you just craved for some kind of excitement. Some kind of action if any at all. 

Shaking your head you then concentrated again, if this is what you could do it was at least better than nothing. Afterall, the team needs the base to function to have a safe place to stay and plan out heavy operations, and most of it ran on pure technology. 

"Just breathe." You told yourself, taking a couple relaxing breaths before pushing more buttons in a rhythm again. 

Calming down seemed to help, that was at least until there was a loud sudden crash of metal. 

Your arm shook in response, the jerking causing the button to shut off again. 

"Fuck!" The loud noise escaped your lips without a thought. 

In the dark again for the thirtieth time, it started to absolutely make you done with all of it. 

Soon you being irritated was replaced with confusion however, you weren't the one who made that noise. 

Your eye's left the breaker cabnet, and you peaked behind yourself. 

"W-whos there?" Your voice was nervous but trying to stay serious. 

Nothing answered, just a soft sound of breathing and another click could be heard. 

They had told you the stories of talon, and admittedly it made you anxious, though you would never tell a soul that. 

You don't know what got into you, but being scared sparked something.

"Who the fuck is there?" Your voice now more sure and serious. 

"I can hear your breathing, just come out." 

Uneven sounding steps got closer, a click of a normal sneaker shoe, and some kind of steel it sounded like? 

"Well you're real friendly aye?" The voice came out of the silence, and you could see a figure in the dark illuminated by their hair, they seemed on fire from the looks of it? 

Your heart skipped a beat, or two you really couldn't tell. 

"What are you?" You asked without even being able to process anything yet. 

A light but menacing chuckle was heard. "I'm human yea?" 

"Y-you are on fire?" 

"She'll be right." He answered, shrugged it off and stepped closer to you, you would have been uncomfortable by this strange burning man getting closer if it wasn't for his tone. He seemed harmless enough. 

You hadn't met everyone yet obviously, you would have absolutely remembered the odd Australian that was on fire and missing a leg. 

"What are you doing out? Isn't it past curfew time for ya." He asked and leaned onto the wall next to you.

"Supposed to be." You lightly sighed and smiled slightly. 

"I should be asking questions though, who are you even? I've never even seen you here." 

"Same could be said for ya too, never seen ya either shelia." He remarked then continued. 

"I'm Jamison, but I'm know as a bit of an old trouble maker back home." 

"Nice." You focused of the breaker, not really listening, trying to click it back together, you kept working until...

"Ah!" You let out a small noise as you felt breath close to your face, you turned to look and he was also looking into it. 

"Light will help you yea? You can use me head, always on fire it is." Jamison said and stayed there. 

The help wasn't unwelcomed, it was nice, it was just also awkward being so close after just meeting. 

"I scare ya?" He tilted his head, looking at you, still so close. 

Your breathing quickened, and your heart was skipping beats now even more than when the lights went out. 

What even happened? All he did was get close and...

"H-hey!" Your voice weakened, a tiny bit of flame amber fell onto your hand. 

"I'm trying to be careful, sorry love." 

"Don't petname me, we just met..." You sighed lightly and kept working, clicking away at buttons. 

"Tis an expression love, if you hate it so much I don't have to help ya." He smiled cockily and tilted his head at you again. 

You felt frustrated, at everything, but under that was a different feeling you couldn't even put your finger on. 

"So whatcha say, want me to leave ya?" Jamison said, He was super close now, his hot breath meeting your face. 

Your cheeks became warm, why even? The room wasn't warm or anything. 

You didn't even realise that your hands stopped moving, and you just looked at him sideways. 

If it were any other circumstance you would have told him to fuck off, but you hadn't had any close interaction with a man in a while, not intimately at least, and there was no denial that you missed it, but you certainly couldn't ask this stranger for it. 

"N-no you can um...stay." You shook your head a little and looked back to the cabnet. 

"You seem troubled bout something yea?" 

You swallowed and hoped he would just stop talking, as admittedly him talking just made it worse.

Clicking more buttons and trying to put the broken wires back together, you were soon interupted yet again by that same voice. 

"Come on now." He sighed lightly. 

"I'm a lil odd yea, but why so shy love? You had no problems with yellin at me earlier." 

Your cheeks were warmer, and your breathing not stable. 

"Not tryna bother you love, just talk to ya." He set his cold metal hand on your shoulder, making your body respond with a gasp. 

"I know that..." You looked down, your body feeling heavy, and your head not thinking straight. 

"Why act so strange then yea? Do you not wanna talk, I can leave ya." This was the second time he had said that. 

"No please don't, I just..." You trailed off and tried to work again, your hands reaching to the metal cabnet. 

Jamisons head tilted but in confusion, he didn't get what your problem was. 

"I um, I don't know what to do around men, I'm sorry..." You were shy and tried to avoid any eyecontact. 

"That all love?" 

You wanted to lie, but you shook your head. 

"Whats the matter then?" He asked way too many questions. 

Trying to avoid it you looked down, but that effort was soon taken away from you. 

His metal hand touched your chin, and your body shivered. 

"Am I scary to ya? I wouldn't hurt ya." 

"N-no! I'm just..." Your face now red, and your whole body pulsing with warmth and your heart racing. 

"I oughta think so when ya can't even answer me." Jamison spoke and looked down at you. 

"You're not scary you're..." You trailed off and wanted to fight looking at him, but try as you may you couldn't. 

Your eye's met his, and as intense as they were it still filled a feeling in you. 

You didn't look away and soon a smile was on his lips. 

"You're a shy one yea?" 

His cold metal finger traced your bottom lip, causing a light gasp. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" His voice got softer, and you weren't thinking straight as his other hand cupped your face. 

"I...I haven't." You swallowed and your voice got quiet. 

"I'm listening to ya." He was so close now, you could feel his body warmth. 

A soft sigh escaped your lips, you did want excitement, and the rules said nothing about this. 

"I haven't done anything in a while...and you being so close made me..." You cut yourself off, now too shy to say another word. 

"Made you want it hm?" He spoke so bluntly but still in that tone. 

How did he know exactly what you meant? 

"You haven't been given anything? Such a shame really love." Jamison rubbed your cheek with his hand. 

You softly sighed and blushed, trying to hide it you looked away, but that didn't last. 

"Now now, no need to shy away." He gently pullled your head back up. 

"But if ya want somethin from me you have to ask." His lips turned to a smirk. 

That was the turning point, why not? I mean you wouldn't get in trouble, the rules say nothing about messing around. 

"I might want that yeah..." You shyly replied, and before you knew it things got a bit more intense. 

"Might? Come on now gimme more enthusiasm love." You're not sure how you got against the wall, but Your body was absolutely burning. 

Your hands found way to his chest somehow, your fingers gently tracing his body, everything moved so fast. 

"I said come on, you want somethin?" His hand gripped your chin. 

"Yes..." You gasped out, and his lips met yours, pressing together rather messily. 

his hands traced up your leg, squeezing your thigh with his metal one. 

It was rough, and cold, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't want it more. 

The kiss broke apart and his mouth then met your neck, licking and sucking at it. 

You moaned quietly, you hadn't experienced this in so long, and doing it now felt so exciting. 

"You're making pretty sounds now yea?" Jamison then reached up to your neck, squeezing lightly. 

Gasping now, you looked up at him. 

"I hope ya didn't want me to be real gentle." 

You bit your lip and then shook your head. 

That smile came to his lips again. "Good girl." 

Your whole body was rushing with warmth as he rubbed up your leg with his other hand. 

You kept shivering, but you just let him touch your body. 

The feeling got more intense as his hands got higher, rubbing over your crotch. 

Lightly moaning, you gripped onto him. 

Your lips met his again, even more messy this time. 

He was rubbing you with one hand and kept kissing you messily, causing you to moan into his mouth. 

His hands slipped under your clothes, pulling at the fabric of your pants. 

The cold feeling of the skin and metal touching your body made you sigh lightly. 

"These are in the way." Jamison slipped them down, and you let him pull them off you. 

Being exposed now made you shy again, your face went pink and you avoided eye contact. 

"Aye, nothing to be shy about love." His lips met yours and now his hand rubbed you down there as you kissed him. 

Having his big cold hand on your sensitive parts made you a mess, you moaned again and arched your back slightly. 

The kiss broke away and his hands grabbed your legs. 

He didn't look very strong, but that was proven wrong when he lifted you up and held you against the wall. 

You gasped in response, and wrapped your arms around his neck as to not fall. 

"I'm not gonna drop ya." He whispered in your ear and then kissed your neck again, licking down to your collarbone. 

You couldn't contain anything anymore, you moaned quietly and your head hit the wall. 

He still had you up against the wall, just holding you and licking you. 

You could feel something push against you, it was hard but warm. 

Realising what that was, you blushed and looked down. 

"Ah that? Seems ya got me a bit too excited." He spoke and set you down. 

"Sorry bout that, wasn't plannin on it, I don't have to do anythin with it." 

You shook your head, looking up at him. 

"I wanna see." You tilted your head and got down on the floor. 

Jamison blushed slightly, trying to undo the clip to his pants. 

"You're quite intense now aren't ya?" 

You nodded, looking up at him still. 

They came off, and it exposed him, he didn't know what to do with it. 

"I haven't uh, done anythin with it in a while love." 

"You're lonely too huh?" You spoke and touched his hips. 

"I guess you could say that aye." 

"Hey, what are ya-" he started but it was cut off with a soft gasp. 

You reached and pulled on his member gently. 

"You're pretty nice." You blushed, and rubbed the tip with your thumb, causing heavy breathing. 

"You're makin me wanna act up shelia." 

You smiled slightly. "In what way?" Your eye's looked up at him, as your hand still pumped him gently. 

"You know what way I mean, ya ain't stupid, you know what you're makin me wanna do." Jamison looked at you. 

"Maybe I do, but please show me." You batted your eye's and he shook his head before lightly chuckling. 

"You want me to show ya? Aight but don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked and got down on the floor with you, pushing you down but not too hard. 

Your body met the cold floor, and your body shivered on contact. 

Blushing, you looked up at him, he was holding you down kind of. 

He took one of his hands and rubbed between your legs, smiling slightly. 

"Ya seem ready for it yea?" 

Lifting his hand up, he showed how wet you were getting. 

You just nodded shyly, he got more touchy and a bit more aggressive, but you didn't mind. 

Your body felt sparks when he rubbed himself onto your entrance. 

"Ah!" You gasped and looked down. 

That feeling just got more intense when he slipped it in, causing your back to arch and a moan to escape you. 

Your hands rubbed his torso and your body couldn't stop shivering. 

"Mmm..." You bit your lip and your head tilted back, meeting the floor. 

Your arms soon were moved and pinned above your head, you gasped and your eye's soon widened. 

He pushed into you harder and a loud moan escaped your lips. 

Heavy breathing soon was shared between you two, and you both started sweating. 

"Mmm, good girl, ya like that?" 

"F-Fuck yes please..." You whined. 

He pumped into you harder, his thrusting getting off rythum and the breathing heavier. 

Your nails gripped onto his back, soon something warm swarmed inside you and you shivered, feeling your body overwhelmed with a feeling of pleasure. 

The breathing slowed down but was still heavy, then soon after there was a small chuckle. 

He pulled himself out and put himself back in his pants. 

"Betta not tell anyone bout this love." He winked, helping you up. 

You nodded, mouth agape, you didn't just sleep with a team member did you? 

Well that definitely made thing's more interesting, maybe working here wasn't so boring afterall.


End file.
